La nueva vida El nuevo amor
by Dela-chan
Summary: Sasori sufre la perdida de su mejor amigo, llegan dos jovenes a su vecindario y ahi conoce a deidara... Un nuevo amor se acerca
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fic, espero les guste

Los personajes no me pertenecen...

Son de kishimoto-san, sii fueran mios seriia muy happy ^^

bueno, solo unos cuantos personajes me pertenecen que los verán al largo de la historia

Hidan- Bueno ya empieza la pi*** historia delaila

Delaila- yaa dalay... si yo no fuera jashinista te juro que te partiría tu ****** cara en miles de ******* pedazos

Hidan- O/o- Entre pensamientos "esta chica sabe mas groserías que yo ¬¬

Bueno ya me voy hijos de jashin-sama disfruten la historia :D

**Prologo**

Sasori estaba solo, bueno con sus dos únicas amigas antes de conocer a ito; la soledad y la oscuridad, pero desde que a ito lo asesinaron el no tenia ningún amigo.

Ni su primo Pein que ya llevaba tres días intentándolo sacar de ahí pero no lo lograba...

Pein- Sasori, no piensas comer hoy tampoco? Ya pasaron tres días es mucho ya...

Sasori- Discúlpame primo pero no tengo hambre-Le contesto secamente el pelirrojo dejando en claro que hoy tampoco iba a comer.

**,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸,.-~***

Mientras tanto en otro lugar muy lejano unos jóvenes se alistaban para irse de su casa, se iban a mudar porque tuvieron muchos problemas

"y quien no tendría problemas si haces explotar la casa de enfrente u_u" pensaba una chica rubia con unas mechas de color lila

-deidara, ya estas listo? Ya es tarde y son 15 horas de viaje (pensé en siete pero quiero alargar la historia kukuku) apurate hermano-le dijo enojada

-Ya hermanita, calmate llegaremos pronto- le dijo un rubio muy apuesto (es mío... no literalmente u_u)- Estaremos en nuestra nueva casa muy pronto, ya aliste los papeles y lo demás para estudiar ahí también

-bueno vámonos que se hace tarde

-Si es cierto- le dijo la chica...

Al poco tiempo se subieron a una camioneta con sus cosas detrás y arrancaron diciéndole para siempre adiós ese lugar al que nunca iban a regresar...

**To be Continued**

Bueno eso es todo, no acepto ofensas como "no me gusta el yaoi" "tu no eres jashinista" y mas cosas asi T.T

Pero acepto jitomatazos, felicitaciones y amenazas ›.‹

Bueno voy a ver si puedo seguir con mi historia :D

Matta ne~


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí mi continuacion..

Ok mejor me voy y les dejo el capitulo...

Ah y sobre la hermana de deidara ese personaje yo lo invente xqe no tenia quehacer y para emparejarla con suiguetsu xqe el me gusta xD

Ok me voy jashinistas, dejen reviews ya que son mi pan de cada dia jeje

**Capitulo 2**

**La llegada de los nuevos vecinos... **

**La llegada de un nuevo "amigo"**

Deidara y su hermana ya habían recorrido mas de catorce horas de viaje, se hacia aburrido ya que a la chica le traumaba esperar y mas a su hermano

"ojala y no se le ocurra hacer explotar los carros de enfrente ¬¬" – pensaba la joven para si misma.

Deidara- Oye hermana, en realidad también querías irte de nuestra vieja casa? O fue solo por mi?

La chica esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa y triste ya que lo único que no quería decirle a su hermano era que sufría mucho en esa escuela, no solo por sus calificaciones sino también porque muchas chicas la envidiaban y más de una vez llegaron al punto de dejarle moretones cuando se la encontraban sola...Al final respondió con un seco

- Me quería ir de ahí, Era un maldito manicomio estar en un lugar donde no respeten tus ideas religiosas...

Le dolió haber engañado a su hermano porque ella se quería desahogar pero tenía miedo, ya que la última vez que le conto algo sobre que la termino su ex-novio Kiba, fue y exploto su casa ¬¬

Deidara- Bueno, es que es un poco rara tu religión hermanita, creer en jashin-sama no es muy normal...

Tal vez era cierto pero a ella realmente no le importaba que dijeran sobre su religión pero bueno...

Mientras tanto en la casa de Pein y Sasori era cada vez mas desastrosa, Sasori se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto y pein era el que limpiaba la casa, mientras barría recibió una visita inesperada...

Itachi- Pein que gusto volver a ver...- No pudo terminar su oración ya que cuando Pein le abrió llevaba puesto un mandil y en su cabeza tenía una pañuelo-

hahahaha!- Se reía histéricamente el pelinegro hasta el punto de ahogarse

Pein- Vamos, ya cállate y pasa, no quiero que nadie me vea así

El pasó aguantándose la risa y se sentó en un sillón, Cuando de repente ve a sasori salir de su cuarto, tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar y unas ojeras más grandes que las de él.

- Sa.. sori? Que te paso? Estas bien? Mirate te vez horrible, sin ofender claro ^^

- Aah hola itachi, como te va?- Le dijo, en su mirada se veía un dejo de tristeza que lo hacia ver muy distinto a lo que el era... Almenos hace unas semanas antes.

- Sasori al fin saliste de tu escondite eh... Espero estes mejor

- Bueno, quieres saber porque vine?- Les dijo a sus dos amigos Intentando cambiar de tema

- Si, es raro que tu vengas a visitarnos si no necesitas algo ¬¬

- Si Si es cierto pero vine porque Pein me dijo Que iban a llegar unos nuevos vecinos y quiero ver si Hay una "Personita especial"

- Bueno, tal vez no tarden en llegar, ¿quieren desayunar?

Pein y sasori respondieron que si al mismo tiempo, el ambiente se había tornado denso e incomodo.

Mientras tanto en la carretera ya solo faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que llegaran a su nueva casa, Deidara ya estaba cansado de esperar peor sabia que solo faltaban unos minutos mas para llegar

- Tienes las llaves de la casa hermana?

Ella le respondió que si, que no se preocupara. En algún momento ella le grita

-Deidara, es ahí- Le dijo moviendo sus brazos como niña pequeña, mientras tanto itachi, sasori y pein veían como bajaban del carro y sacaban sus cosas demostrando que estaban felices de haber llegado a ese lugar sin saber que su vida iba a dar un vuelco inesperado

Itachi salió corriendo de la casa de sus amigos y tropezó con la joven, la vio, era rubia, alta, muy bonita y con unos ojos morados como el color de un poco de su cabello

-Hola soy itachi-le dijo algo nerviosos mientras no se daba cuenta que un rubio los veía con facha de detective

-Ho...Hola! Me llamo Delaila (ñaa fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió xqe vi nombres japoneses y casi ninguno me gusto)

Itachi- Que lindo nombre- Le dijo

(ah y antes de que se me olvide, Itachi y Sasori son los que quieren con Deidara y en los demás capi verán que entra suiguetsu y que el ex de delaila se pelean por ella kukuku asi que para las fans del ItaDei no se preocupen, itachi no me gusta para pareja de delaila xD asi que no me maten D:)

Mientras tanto deidara se pone detrás de su hermana y asusta a itachi

-Hola, veo que ya conociste a un vecino nuevo, Dijo algo enojado ya que el cuidaba mucho a su "pequeña hermana"

-jeje, soy Itachi, y no soy vecino, soy amigo de sus vecinos, ellos!- grito, señalando a dos jóvenes de aproximadamente 18 años, uno pelinaranja y el otro con un cabellotan rojo como la sangre.

Cuando deidara vio al pelirrojo se quedo encantado con sus facciones finas y ese cabello.. que era precioso, no esperaba que fueran mas que amigos pero el era algo pervertido..

"pero que **** estoy pensando"- se decía deidara para si mismo

-Hola soy sasori, bienvenidos a su nueva casa :3

-Hola soy... soy...-De tantos nervios le pregunta a su hermana en un susurro

-Como me llamo hermanita?

-El es Deidara y yo soy Delaila. Mucho gusto...

**To Be Continued...**

Espero les haya gustado :D

Acepto jitomatazos y flores y chocolates y opiniones :D

Ok me voy, mañana Hago la conti :3

Matta Ne


	3. Capitulo Especial

Haha! Sorry por dejarlos esperando la conti tanto tiempo, pero la escuela me consume de a pocos ¬¬ waa muero de a gotas.-. Bueno repito Los personajes no son míos, son de masashi kishimoto :D bueno ya me callo y lamento decir que este capi es el penúltimo D: ok, ya, ya me largo

**Capitulo 3: Quiero que sea eterno**

-Hola soy... soy...-De tantos nervios le pregunta a su hermana en un susurro

-Como me llamo hermanita?

-El es Deidara y yo soy Delaila. Mucho gusto...

Continuación

El día no era muy aceptable, estaba a punto de llover y aun no terminaban de sacar sus cosas del carro.

Itachi- Quieren que los ayudemos, son muchas cosas y dudo que terminen de bajar todo antes de que empiece a llover.

Deidara- Bueno, muchas gracias.

Sasori- Si, yo también les ayudaré.

Aquellos ojos color miel le habían encantado a Deidara desde el primer momento en que los vio pero sabía que primero debía empezar una amistad y después Decidirían que iría a pasar...

Después de dos largas horas de estar sacando las cosas terminaron justo antes de que comenzara a llover y la joven invito a sus nuevos vecinos a pasar a la casa.

Delaila- ¿Gustan algo de tomar?

Pein- Claro, te ayudo a servir.

Delaila- Esta bien

Al poco rato los jóvenes se fueron y solo quedaron Delaila y su hermano en la casa, se sentían algo incómodos pero felices porque habían conseguido tres nuevos amigos...

**Mientras tanto en la casa de Sasori y Pein:**

"_No puedo dejar de pensar en ese rubio, siento algo distinto por él, pero claro, el no se debe de enterar de nada y mucho menos mi primo, que pensaran de mi, además no soy ningún pervertido ni nada" _pensaba un joven pelirrojo en su cuarto mientras su primo dormía placenteramente en el cuarto de enfrente.

Al poco tiempo el joven quedo dormido pensando en aquel rubio de ojos tan azules como el cielo, con esa sonrisa que lo dejo encantado, pensando en si con el podría olvidar a su amigo de la infancia Ito...

*Flash back*

Está en un hospital, un joven de ojos verdes y pelo gris está en una cama, se ve muy mal, y está a punto de convulsionar

Ito- Sasori, gracias por estar a mi lado, pero no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, solo quiero que sepas que hay alguien especial en tu futuro, quiero que no lo dejes ir, como yo lo hice.

Sasori- Tu no vas a morir, quiero que te recuperes yo...

Ito- Solo sigue mi consejo, quiero que seas feliz...

En ese momento Ito muere, dejando a su amigo pelirrojo llorando y con una gran duda...

¿Que significarán esas palabras que le dijo antes de morir?

*Fin del flash back*

UuUuUuUuUuUu

Es de día, aun se ven las marcas de la lluvia que paso el día anterior dejando muchos charcos, en la casa de Deidara su hermana prepara el desayuno y el aun duerme.

Delaila- Dei-Chan, ya levantate baka! – Grito la joven para que su hermano fuera a comer.

Deidara- Ya voy, ya voy, hay hermanita no me dejas dormir a gusto.

Delaila- ¿Cómo que no te dejo dormir a gusto? Por Jashin hermano, dormiste desde las nueve de la noche hasta las once de la mañana y aun así dices que no dormiste? Jashin te va a castigar hermanito.

**En la casa de Sasori y Pein:**

Ambos ya comieron, y ahora ven tele, no hay nada interesante, pasan los minutos y cada vez es mas aburrido, derrepente una voz femenina se oye al otro lado de la puerta.

Konan- Pein? Sasori? ¿Están en casa? Contesten hijos de &%$"!.

Pein- Ya voy, ya voy. Hola mi amor, Disculpa por no haberte llamado ayer jeje, es que el día se me fue volando, y hay unos nuevos vecin...

Konan- Bueno, mas te vale que me digas la verdad, vine a invitarlos a comer, Itachi, Tobi y Karin van a ir, espero que ustedes también vallan.

Pein- Claro, pero pasa pequeña (así le dice Pein a Konan en mi historia) ahorita nos vamos.

Konan- No, sabes que, voy a invitar a los nuevos vecinos también...

El día transcurrió divertido, fueron al cine y Deidara abrazo a Sasori por que se asusto con la película de "el exorcista"...

Pasaron más de siete meses de que habían llegado dos jóvenes a esa casa, se llevaban bien con casi todos, pero Sasori y Deidara se hicieron amigos íntimos, iban a la misma escuela, eran los mejores amigos y ambos estaban enamorados pero ninguno lo quería confesar.

Sasori- No quiero que nuestra amistad termine, quiero que sea eterno todo esto, esto es arte y el arte debe de ser eterno.

Deidara- Tu sabes que no creo en el arte eterno Sasori pero por primera vez are una excepción...

Sasori- Eres mi mejor amigo.

**To Be Continued...**

Les gusto? Me quieren matar? Jashin me va a castigar? Bueno, si alguien quiere que alargue la historia dejen sus reviews ya que saben que es mi pan de cada día :D

Bueno acepto jitomatazos, maldiciones, opiniones y comentarios (es lo mismo e_e) bueno, me voy

Matta Ne


	4. Chapter 4

0olaa! Laamentoo habeerloos dejaadoo hasta estee capiituloo D: pero laa escuela mee maata lentamente ¬¬ buueno repito, los personajes no son mios, son de masashi kishimoto y hoy quiero terminar este fic para empezar un nuevo... y se preguntaran de quien :D pues como yo solo escribo de akatsuki será de... PeinKonan :D y ya los dejo con el fic... aah y x cierto mii prima me regaño por no ponerle el "hum" a Deidara, asi que hoy lo pondré :D

Ultimo capitulo

* * *

><p>Sasori-Eres mi mejor amigo.<p>

Esas palabras no eran las que quería escuchar Deidara, el quería oír que lo amaban, sentirse protegido en los brazos de aquel joven que le brindo confianza y una amistad sencilla y hermosa, pero eso no era lo que el rubio buscaba, el necesitaba algo mas...

Deidara- Igual el mío, pero yo quiero algo mas h´m.

Sasori- ¿Como que algo más? tu solo dime, para eso están los amigos ^^.

Deidara- Yo... y...o h´m.

Sasori- Tu que Dei, dime porque sabes que a mí no me gusta esperar ¬¬

Deidara- emmm pues...

Sasori-... Si, Pues... Ya dime Dei.

Deidara- Yo te amo h´m.

(N/A Y aquí todas las chicas fans de esta pareja gritamos... (claro algunas de odio porque su Dei o su Saso se fue con su Dei o su Saso Okno, tome mucho café e_e)

El pelirrojo se había quedado mudo ante lo que le había dicho su mejor amigo, el joven que iluminaba sus ojos... La alegría de su vida. El no podía creer que Deidara sintiera lo mismo que el, no esperaba esas palabras en ese momento pero se sentía tan feliz de haberlas escuchado...

Sasori- yo... yo también te a...

En ese momento no puedo terminar su frase porque uso dulces labios lo detuvieron, al sentir el suave aroma de Dei, su Dei se hipnotizo, su sueño se hizo realidad.

Deidara- Nunca te pienso dejar Sasori, me acabas de dar una nueva vida que espero sea así para siempre.

Este no es el final, a los tres años de novios (Pein y Konan eh) se casaron y tuvieron una hermosa hija llamada Midory.

Ah sí y Delaila se fue a estudiar a la universidad de Konoha y se enamoro de un joven llamado Suiguetsu con el que se caso un par de años después de terminar su carrera en especialidad de cocina de tiburones *¬* (N/A okno era porque aun tengo los leucocitos altos) bueno, bueno con la especialidad de biología marina :D

* * *

><p>Y bueno, este es el fin.<p>

Me quieren golpear? Mandaran a Kami-Sama a golpearme? Acepto de todo y esperen mi próximo fin "historias de una artista herida" con mi pareja hetero favorita PeinKonan :P buueno eso es todo por el rato.

Matta ne~


End file.
